


Unanticipated

by KathyRoland



Series: Life and Relationships, Cases Included. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyRoland/pseuds/KathyRoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sulks.  John pursues a romantic relationship.  Life happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanticipated

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to a story. It will make more sense you read Unintentional first.

Sherlock was glaring a lot more than usual. His sulks had reached epic levels. Lestrade had washed his hands of Sherlock, informing him that until he got his vitriol under control, he was no longer welcome at crime scenes. Sherlock simply sneered.

John had simply sighed and shook his head as he patched up the various wounds from the riot Sherlock had instigated. He left Sherlock’s broken nose for last to prove a point.

Mycroft tried once, and only once to visit his brother. He left very quickly as projectiles were hurled at him with unerring precision. He had the drycleaners bill Sherlock for the suit repair.

Only Mrs. Hudson was spared from Sherlock’s mood, as Sherlock even in his worst days knew that he would rather not like to find himself homeless again.

John, however, seemed to bear up quite well against Sherlock’s mood. This may have been because he was spending so much time outside of their flat, though. He had found a new love interest, and Marcus was quickly becoming very important to him. The two frequently exchanged emails and texts, and called each other every day. They met up as often as possible.

And every time Sherlock saw John come home from one of their dates, he was greeted by the sight of a glowing John, floating on love. As the weeks passed, Sherlock got worse.

John simply got happier.

Life, Sherlock concluded with venom, was horribly against him.

Then one day, things started to look up for Sherlock. John came home and he wasn’t smiling. In fact, his lips were compressed in a thin line and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. Sherlock visually scanned him and realized the rather expensive and gaudy watch Marcus had gifted him with was missing from its place on John’s wrist.

John stomped from the entrance of the room to the kitchen to open the fridge and rummage inside for some take out from two nights ago. So he hadn’t eaten a meal with his beau as was the usual plan for Tuesday evenings. Sherlock’s mind whirled, pulling up conclusions and discarding them. He told himself not to hope too much.

“Where’s your watch?” He called out.

“Threw it away.” John answered shortly as he slumped over in his regular seat and stared morosely at the plate of congealed food in his lap.

“I take it you’re done with your inadvisable relations with Mr. Morstan, then?” Sherlock inquired loftily.

A storm cloud gathered on John’s face. He stood up abruptly and dumped the plate of food on Sherlock.

Sherlock stared at him in shock.

John jabbed a finger at him. “That “inadvisable” relationship was due to you, Sherlock. You’re the one who PIMPED ME OUT!” He was shouting at the end of it. “For a case!”

“It was only for one night,” Sherlock protested. “You’re the one who kept at it after the case was done.”

Sherlock hadn’t thought before that John could look as scary as he currently did. John opened his mouth to shout some more, but pulled himself back. His fists were clenched tightly and tension strummed through his body. He obviously felt the need to hit something. Probably Sherlock.

Without a word, John pivoted on his heel and marched up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

With a smile, Sherlock stood up and brushed the food off of him. Things were looking up finally.

But John didn’t see it that way. His bad mood continued for three days. He would scowl as he stomped down the stairs, glare as he ate, and snarl as he left for work. When he was home, he would hole up in his room and pace angrily. Obviously, he hadn’t expected the relationship to end, so Marcus must have ended it. Also obviously, something Marcus did pissed John off royally.

At the end of the third day, Sherlock spoke up.

“I could shoot him, if you want,” he offered John. “No one but us would ever know it was me.” Except possibly Mycroft, he added in his head. But Mycroft was amoral enough not to worry about his brother shooting people like Mr. Morstan. He mentally flicked that stray thought out of his mind.

“Yeah, society frowns on flat mates killing each other’s exes.” John looked up with a small smile.

Something relaxed in Sherlock. That was the first smile John had given since breaking up.

“I don’t have to kill him,” Sherlock offered. “It could just be a painful wound. Like a bullet in his writing hand.”

John outright chuckled at that. “A bit not good, Sherlock. Even if he is a right bastard, he doesn’t deserve to be shot.”

Sherlock found himself grinning back at John. “I didn’t like him at all, you know.” He offered quietly.

John’s good mood started to evaporate. “That’s because you were upset he wasn’t the guilty one in your case.”

Sherlock sniffed. “Not that. I didn’t like him because he took you away.”

The sentence hung in the air for a while. John looked at Sherlock, evaluating.

“Is that why you’ve been in such a strop lately? Because of Marcus?”

Sherlock sneered. “I don’t do strops.” He muttered.

John laughed again and smiled at him. Tentatively, he stepped up to Sherlock and embraced him gently. “Yes, you do.” He murmured against Sherlock.

Sherlock found his arms winding around John, embracing him back. His whole body luxuriated in John’s warmth.

“And I don’t do romantic relationships.” He felt the need to point out. “They’re not really my area.”

“That’s okay.” John simply said. “I think I’m done with relationships for the moment.”

“So what are we, then?”

“It seems we are just two blokes having a cuddle.” John pointed out wryly. “Seems a perfectly natural thing for flat mates to do.”

Sherlock smiled. It was fine- this time it was all fine.


End file.
